wow! i'm marrying a jerk
by ausllyheartraura
Summary: "so basically your a king with no respect for women.you just sleep them don't you?" in which ally is a princess who is forced to marry Austin, the most powerful king in the world as war compensation.will ally change austin? will their love blossom? please give it a try. its really good
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction so please give it a try. And if any of you guys want to contact me in any way, my name is Aara. I know it's a very common name but my mom is Persian and my dad is American. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The afternoon sun is blazing down on the petit girl and her group of friends as they are riding an open chariot. The sky is absolutely clear and not a single cloud in sight. The girls who are actually princess's son see a marvellous castle in front of them and are awestruck. The petit girl, Princess Ally was to marry King Austin, the most powerful king in the entire world as war compensation because her father, King Lester Dawson had lost the tri kingdom battle. So here she was Princess Ally Aara Dawson age 19 here to marry the most powerful ruler in the entire world with her friends who were here as witnesses for the wedding.

Ally's POV

I can't believe my life. Am I just a piece of trash? I mean why me? Why should I marry a king who is rumoured to be ruthless and sleeps with at least 2 girls a weak? I get that he is still 19 probably a few months older than me but he has no respect for women! And I have to marry that cold heartless self-centred obnoxious jerk! I brought my best friends Princess Aahna of rewanda and Princess Patricia of maxtren who were here to witness my so called wedding. I don't even think that this marriage is going to mean anything to him. Why he might still treat women like their just dirt. Well even if it means nothing to him, I know that it will mean something to me because marriage is a pure and sacred relationship between two people. And it shall not be insulted. I sigh as I see a huge magnificent structure in front of me. It's an incredibly large castle probably the largest I've ever seen. My kingdom, the kingdom of harmony does have a large castle but not as large as this. I take a deep breath and step out of the chariot slowly. And I see my friends gape at the magnificent structure in front of us and alight slowly. I am immediately greeted by a tall red haired man and a tall blonde.

"Good afternoon your highness. I am Sir Dezmond but you can call me Dez. And this is Lady Carrie, my wife. Welcome to the moon kingdom. I'm sorry but Austin is dealing with some important business right now and is extremely busy"

I knew it! That jerk did not even bother to greet me. I can't believe my parents are making me do this!

"Good afternoon si… uhmm I mean Dez and Carrie. It's a pleasure to meet you. And these are my best friends princess aahna and princess patrisha.

"Good afternoon princesses. So Ally Carrie will show you to your room and I will show you your room's princess Aahna and patrisha"

"Sure. But if you don't mind please call me Aahna. No need to address me so formally." Aahna said

"Yeah and call me Trish" Trish added.

"Definitely. Now please follow me trish and aahna."

My best friends followed Dez while Carrie led me to my room. We made small talk and she was really sweet and a bit silly.

"So ally this is your room. Do you like it? I designed it especially for you!"

I was awestruck. I was speechless! This room was fantabulous. I mean it was painted royal blue with an awesome twilight effect on one of the walls. It had a huge canopy bed and the sheets were a deep bluish-purple. . And there was a huge closet. It had a huge balcony which was the size of a regular garden. It had beautiful flowers and it overlooked a meadow. There was also a small pond with two geese and some fish. It had fairy lights and a beautiful swing set and the flooring was soft grass. Then I went inside and spotted a huge dressing table which was purple with flower patterns. It was so pretty. And in the end of the room, I spotted a huge piano and a guitar collection. Well I have a secret I've been hiding from everyone except my best friends. I love music. It is the only thing that speaks to me. It touches my heart and makes it skip a beat. Then I saw another door. I opened it to find a huge spa/bathroom. It was so well furnished and it looked so posh.

"So do you like it?" Carrie asked behind me.

"Like it? I love it" I exclaimed with joy and happiness in my voice and just hugged Carrie in my excitement.

She just chuckled. "Well you better get dressed and come down. Austin is expecting you.

"Okay"

With that she left my room. I walked towards my huge closet and took my own sweet time to pick out an outfit. I mean why should I bother to hurry when he did not even care to even greet me!

I then spot a yellow dress and grabbed yellow sunflower earrings and put it on. Then I choose a yellow and green sunflower necklace and a matching bracelet and put it on. Then I apply a little bit of makeup and grab a yellow flower tiara and go downstairs.

I soon get lost. In my defence the castle is like a labyrinth. I seriously need a map to find my way around here. I sigh as I end up in yet another passage. I mean how many passages does this castle have? On top of that I haven't eaten anything since last night and I am starving. I soon star to increase my pace and suddenly I collide with something rock hard. I look up and see a very attractive man standing in front of me. He is staring at me intensely with his beautiful hazel eyes and eyes me up and down. He has really messy blond hair which looks like it was messed up on purpose. "What the heck is your problem? Don't you know that I'm the king? Watch where you are going" Oh so he was the famous Austin moon who practically sleeps with every girl he meets.

**So this the end of chapter 1. I will update on Friday. And guys if you want me to continue my story I need at least 15 reviews. Bye guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm aara and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I'm so sorry that this chapter is really short but I'll make it up to you tomorrow. **

ALLY'S POV

Okay can this guy become an even bigger jerk?

"Excuse me King Austin but I am your fiancé. Ally Dawson." I said politely. But believe it or not I wanted to roll a bulldozer over this guy!

"So you're my fiancé huh? Austin stepped closer to me .okay this is bad. This is bad. I started to panic I stepped back and he stepped forward towards me again until I hit the passage wall and then Austin cornered me and trapped me by placing both his hands on either side of me. I should have just asked a servant.

"You know you're so damn hot!" Austin whispered in my ear. He purposefully brushed his lips lightly against mine before whispering in my other ear. "Do you know where else you'd look sexy?"

I gulped and shook my head and squeaked out "where?"

"In bed. With me. Completely naked. Moaning out my name while I slap your pus*y and thrust inside of you so damn hard and deep and spank your ass so damn hard that you'll never be able to walk again!"

I felt like throwing up. Yuck! I was so disgusted in him. I just shoved him away by placing my hands on his chest and man he had a freakin six Pac.

I started to walk away but I guess I wasn't fast enough because the next moment Austin slammed me against the wall and put a hand on my mouth. "When I talk you will listen and not walk away with disrespect. Do you understand?

Ow ow ow! My back is hurting so bad. It's probably going to be sore. I could already feel the tears well up in the corner of my eyes. I just nodded in response. Austin's eyes visibly softened when he saw me and therefore let me go.

"Good. Cuz next time you will be punished!"

After that he just let me go. I really wanted to go back home. I just slipped down, fell on the floor and started crying. I just couldn't take it anymore! Just because my father lost the war doesn't mean that I have to marry a womanizer who is a big fat jerk!

After crying for a few minutes, I felt strange. My back was also really sore and I haven't eaten anything in about 2 days. I tried to get up but my back hurt too much. Slowly I started to feel dizzy. And then suddenly everything went black!

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I have not been updating for a while. I had acute pneumonia and I was hospitalized.**

**But if I get 10 reviews for this chapter, I promise that ill update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I'm so sorry that this chapter is short but it is 2 am here. And it is really late**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am Aara and thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews. Really made my day. Okay this is a long chapter. And thanks again for the amazing reviews. Love you guys a lot. And yes I need 15 reviews for this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

I slowly open my eyes to find a bunch of people staring down at me! Okay where am I? My head hurts like crazy and my back is still sore!

"Oh thank god Ally, you're awake! I was so scared!" Trish said

"Guys where am i?" I questioned because I remembered fainting on the floor.

"You're in the king's bedroom your highness!" a lady who I guessed was a doctor replied

"You passed out on the floor and Austin…. I mean King Austin saw you and immediately brought you here and called the doctor." Trish said

Austin helped me? But why would he? I mean I'm just trash to him! And he's the one who hurt me physically in the first place!

"Everybody out of my room now!" a rough and scary voice said. I saw the terrified looks on everyone's face. I tried to sit up but failed miserably. Oh no Austin is here.

"Take care ally. Hope you feel better soon." Trish squeezed my hand reassuringly and everyone slowly walked out of the room. Oh no! Don't leave me alone with this beast. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I wanted to leave the room. I didn't want to be alone in a room with Austin!

Austin slowly walked towards me expressionless. Okay now I am beyond terrified. I visibly winced as he slowly approached me and avoided his gaze. I looked out of the huge window and saw that it was already dark outside. How long was I passed out?

I suddenly felt someone sit next to me on the bed. Oh no!

I just continued looking outside the window

"Look at me." Austin said.

I just ignored him and continued looking outside the window. Who wouldn't when there was a womanizer who physically abused you!

"I said LOOK AT ME!" Austin shouted

Out of fear I just looked at him, His beautiful hazel eyes which were clouded with rage and anger!

"I'm sorry" he said flatly without any expression. Can you believe this jerk?

"Turn around" he ordered

I just nodded my head a tried to turn around but I could barely sit up. Austin must have seen me struggling because he gently place a hand under my head and slowly lifted me up. Wait what….

Austin was actually helping me?

With his help I slowly sat up but I was facing away from Austin.

He suddenly started opening the zip of my dress. I knew he was a jerk! I tried protesting and tried to get up and run away but Austin held me in.

"Don't worry I'm not going to touch you." He said calmly.

I was quite surprised.

He slowly opened my zip just enough to reveal my back. He did not remove or tear or rip my dress apart. SHOCKING right!

He then placed something cold on my back and I winced very badly.

"Calm down! I'm just rubbing ice on your wounds. And this may hurt bit." He said

I just nodded my head and he slowly started rubbing ice on me. And believe me, it was incredibly painful at first but my back started feeling less sore. And I felt electricity shoot up my body by his touch. After a few minutes he zipped up my dress and helped me stand up. I was overwhelmed. He then took my hand and I felt fireworks shoot up my hand and I flinched. By the look of it, I guess Austin felt something to. He then escorted me to my room and did not even say goodnight! What?

I then sighed and walked towards my bathroom. I quickly took a hot shower and I changed into a pure silk baby pink nightgown. I then walked towards my door out of my bedroom and tried to find my way to the kitchen because I was starving. After roaming here and there I finally found the kitchen. I took out an apple out of the fruit basket and realized that I did not thank Austin. Well he might be a jerk and a womanizer but he did help me and who knows, maybe he will change for the better and stop sleeping with every girl he meets because he is going to marry me!

Just then I spot a maid and ask her where Austin's chamber is. She gives me the directions and I thank her. I then walk towards Austin's chamber. Just as I am about to open his door I hear strange noises. Curious, I open the door but it is pitch dark and the noises get louder and I hear someone panting.

Is Austin exercising? In the dark?

I switch on the light and gasp.

Tears fill up in my eye.

Because….

Austin was having sex with another girl.

I am not crying because I love Austin. In fact, I dislike him.

I am crying because I thought that my soon to be husband would change. I thought marriage, commitment and faithfulness meant something to him because it meant a lot to me!

But I guess I was wrong.

Austin must have heard me because now he quickly wrapped a towel around himself. As for the girl, she scanned the room quickly and put on her clothes hurriedly.

"Ally?" Austin questioned in a small voice

"I thought that I meant something to you! But I guess I did not! I came here to thank you for helping me. But I can see there is absolutely no need for that! When I was young, I always dreamt of marrying my true love but you took that away from me also! What did I ever do to you that made you hate me so much? I screamed at him. I was furious.

"Ally I …."

But I cut him off.

"I do not want to live with you anymore!" I screamed at him. "I hate you Austin moon!"

With that I walked out of his room and headed towards the main gates.

I was running away from my sorrow.

I was running away from my problems.

I was running away from Austin!

**How was it? Anyways I will update on Friday, if I get 20 reviews for this chapter!**

**Bye stay rossome!**


End file.
